


The Love We Share

by AlexiaNite



Series: One shots, shorts, and drabbles...oh my! [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, BAMF Umino Iruka, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, One Shot, Slice of Life, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Unbalanced Kakashi, hunter iruka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:43:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaNite/pseuds/AlexiaNite
Summary: A KakaIru collection of one shots and drabbles.





	1. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mission gone wrong leaves Kaskashi reeling, but he finds his way home.

He came back to himself in small bursts. The village flashed before him, his apartment, warm water. It was like sifting through the fog of his own brain, trying to find himself again. Not Wolf. Kakashi. Warm water was pouring down his face. He reached a hand up, confused when he touched flesh and not the porcelain of his mask. He looked around wide eyed for his lost mask. Not lost. It was sitting on the sink a few feet away.

Silver hair, stained red fell over his face. He felt the Sharingan spinning wildly, draining him of even more chakra. He was at his limit and he knew it. If an enemy attacked now, he was done for. But he was safe wasn’t he? This was his home. He’d made it home again.

A shadow fell over him and he reached for his sword. Missing. What was he missing? Weapons? He needed his weapons. The enemy was in front of him and he needed to fight back. He needed to get home…but he was home…the scent of chalk and vanilla filled his lungs as something gently covered the eye he didn’t deserve. Safe. Home.

He opened his other eye, trying to piece together what had happened. He remembered Wolf and blood and a race home. Death. He groaned and closed his eye. No more death. He felt his ANBU armor slowly be removed. He grabbed onto the armor. He needed it. He was too exposed. Soft hands gently pushed his hands aside. He let the armor go as warmth spread over him. When had he gotten so cold?

Cold metal pressed against his skin. Kunai. He weakly fought against the person holding it. He heard fabric cut. Not a kunai at all. Scissors. His shirt was being cut away. The water hit his wounds and he hissed in pain. When had he been hurt? Not him…Wolf. Wolf had fought and bled. So many hurts exposed by the removal of his shirt. He vaguely recalled being thrown against a tree, a rock.

He felt the other person struggle with his pants a bit. They clung to him like a second skin, covered in blood that wasn’t his. Bear. He’d carried Bear back, been covered in his comrade’s blood. Dead. He was dead. His attempts to save him…futile. A soft keening noise was filling the air. Was that his voice? Why was he making that noise?

Finally, he was freed of his uniform fully. Everything hurt, but Wolf was finally gone. Only Kakashi was left behind. A bruised, battered, broken man. The scent of vanilla returned. He felt the blood wash away from his body. Healing chakra coursed through him and it got a little easier to think past the pain.

The water was turned off. He opened his eye to see what had happened, but the room spun. Too much chakra used. He felt himself be pulled up. Soft cloth draped over him as he stumbled out of the room. Soft sheets. He must have blacked out. He didn’t remember getting into bed. He felt someone pull a blanket over him, then another. The smell of vanilla was stronger here. Not his pillow. His pillow didn’t smell like vanilla.

He heard soft talking from the other room. _Someone on the squad was killed._ He knew that voice. Tenzo. _I know_ , came a quiet response. He knew that voice too, didn’t he? But that voice didn’t belong this far away from the village. The mission…was it over? He started to sit up, but he heard someone rapidly approach. They gently pushed him down onto the bed. _You’re safe. You’re home._

Home. That explained the vanilla. Home was him. “Ruka?” His voice was shaky and he barely sounded like himself. _I’m here, Kashi. Just rest for now._ He nuzzled down into the warmth of their bed. That’s right…he’d made it home, home to his Ruka who smelled like vanilla and tasted like love. He was safe and he was home.


	2. Hard Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Konoha has been attached by enemy nin. What secrets do the kunoichi who saved the village hold?

How did this happen? Enemy nin storming the gates. Iruka attacked twice. Two years of peace had lulled them into a false sense of security. Now, they had two injured kunoichi in their hospital. Who were they and why had they saved the village? Why were they attacked in the first place? These questions were what his security department was scrambling to figure out. Ibiki wanted to detain the kunoichi in T&I, but Kakashi couldn't justify throwing two seemingly innocent people into cells. Especially not when Iruka had demanded they do everything they could to save the life of the more critically injured one, wounds obtained from saving the village and his husband. 

As if summoned by his thoughts, Iruka burst into his office, looking tired and overwhelmed. "I need the room, Kakashi." He gave his husband a confused look. Iruka was not the type to demand his time, especially not in the middle of a potential crisis. There could be more enemy nin outside their village. Several aides and nin from intelligence looked to him for further instruction. 

"Clear the room. Report anything new to Shikamaru." Kakashi watched them gather their reports and file out. "Please explain why you had me send my staff away after we were just attacked?"

"I have information about the attack." The chunin sat on the couch, suddenly realizing how tired he was. "And before you yell at me for clearing the room, it's something you'll want to hear first, before it gets out."

The Hokage stared at him for a moment before crossing the room to join him on the couch. "How did you get this information?"

"I spoke to the kunoichi when I bandaged her up. She refused to leave her sister's side."

"Sister?"

Iruka nodded. "Yes. She didn't want to take any of the healers away from working on her. I finally convinced her to let me take care of her wounds. It was the least I could do after she saved my life." He leaned back, mentally preparing himself for the conversation they were about to have. "17 years ago did you go on an undercover mission to the Land of Lightning to spy on the Daimyo's son?"

Kakashi was silent for a long while. "How do you know about that?"

"Please, Kashi, just answer me." Iruka sounded absolutely exhausted. 

The copy nin sighed. "That was an S class mission. I spent four months getting close to him."

The chunin hesitated a moment. The answer to the next question could change Kakashi's life forever. He reached over and took his husband's hand in his own. "There was a woman that traveled with him as his companion. She was a kunoichi from the village hidden in the Mist, but you didn't find that out until much later. Did you sleep with her during that mission?"

Kakashi jerked away from him, eyes wide. That information hadn't even made it into his report. He'd been young and she'd been beautiful. "How do you know that? How do you know any of this, Iruka?" He winced as he realized he was close to yelling at the other man. He pushed himself off the couch and began to pace. "What does something that happened two decades ago have to do with all of this? You could have been killed, Iruka. Do you have any idea how terrified I was?" He stopped his nervous pacing and turned to look out of the window, taking in the village below. 

Iruka sighed as he stood. He crossed the distance of the room so he could wrap his arms around his love. He pressed his face into Kakashi's back. "She had a daughter, the Mist nin. The men who attacked the village were trying to get me because I'm the easiest way to get to you, but they only wanted to hurt you to get to Karasu. She's the daughter of that Mist kunoichi. Kakashi...she's your daughter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been toying with the idea of this story line for a while. I decided to post a little snippet of the plot to see if people would be interested in seeing more.


	3. Hunter

This was a day he'd prayed would never come. "The ANBU designated Wolf didn't come back from his last mission." Tsunade pushed a scroll across her desk, towards him. "Bring back his body. If by some miracle he's alive, try to bring him back. If he's too far gone," she looked away, not wanting to say the words. 

"I will do my job, Hokage-sama." He tried to keep his tone neutral as he picked the scroll up, tucking it safely away.

"You have your mission, Echo." He was already heading to the door when he heard her pour herself a drink. He didn't envy her job as Hokage. He also didn't want to think about the scroll that felt like it was burning a hole in his heart. 

He tried not to think of pale flesh under him. Wolf. His ANBU. He pretended not to see his tattoo and Kakashi pretended not to see his hunter one. There were no questions about why a supposed chunin had that tattoo. He had seen the question on the silver haired man's face the first time he saw it, but he silenced him with a kiss and they'd never brought it up again.

He didn't think about the last mission where they'd run into each other in passing or about the quick fuck afterwards that had grounded both of them after some tough assignments. He didn't think about how he'd looked pressed against that tree, panting heavily under his ANBU mask.

He pushed aside his feelings, the whispered confessions of love that neither of them were supposed to feel. It was supposed to be casual, two killers seeking solace in each other. What had he told Kakashi before he left on a particularly dangerous mission? Come back so I don't have to bring you back.

He'd promised he'd come back and that time he did. But now here he was, chasing him down, knowing he'd probably be bringing back his lover's dead body. The thought hit him hard, almost making him lose his footing. 

Echo growled and pushed it aside. He wasn't going after Kakashi. He was going after Wolf and his feelings, Iruka's feelings, didn't matter. He had to leave the easy going sensei behind and complete his mission. By the time he got to the front gate, Iruka was gone, leaving only the Hunter called Echo behind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick little post about BAMF Hunter Iruka. I love stories about him as a Hunter.


	4. Longing

Kakashi knew he shouldn't be there. He knew he should stop torturing himself with things he couldn't have, but watching Iruka had become an obsession. The chunin left his blinds open, which was practically an invitation to any unbalanced jounin. Tonight was different. Normally his Iruka watching grounded him, but thought he wasn't alone.

Tenzo. He had to suppress the killing intent that rose up. It made his kohai glance at the window, but then Iruka's mouth was on his again and the small burst of chakra was quickly forgotten. Kakashi ground his teeth together when the other ANBU pulled out the tie in his sensei's hair. 

He tried to remember that it wasn't his kohai's fault. No one knew about his current obsession. He knew how it would look, so he'd kept it to himself. Everything in him screamed to leave, to not torture himself like this, but he stayed hidden in his tree, watching. 

Iruka looked so happy with Tenzo. He smiled as they kissed and when he dropped to his knees Kakashi pushed his hitai-ate down, hiding his Sharingan. He didn't need this memory forever saved, played in an endless loop. 

His fingers dug into the bark of the tree, leaving small groves. It cut into his hand, but he didn't care. The pain helped keep him from killing Tenzo for touching his love. The bark cracked under his hands as his kohai pushed a now naked Iruka back onto the bed.  

Tenzo was a careful, thorough lover. He knew this from personal experience. He tried to comfort himself with the fact that he'd never hurt Iruka, but he could taste ash in his mouth and he wanted to make the world burn. 

Kakashi stayed until they finished, hours spent unmoving, eyes locked on the lovers. He realized at some point he'd started to cry and he didn't understand why. Maybe he cried for the relationship he'd never have with Iruka for he was too far broken. Maybe he cried for himself, for the lonely ANBU orphan who had never had a chance at a normal life.

He realized he lingered too long. Something had given him away because Tenzo was staring at him through the window, eyes wide with surprise. In that moment he broke and let the younger man see him, face full of hurt and rage before he used the body flicker jutsu to disappear.

Iruka looked over at his occasional lover. "Anything interesting out there?"

Tenzo shook his head, sounding slightly sad. "Just a hound. You really should keep your blinds closed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a rough week, so I wrote this short, angsty piece. 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexianite


	5. Anniversary

Iruka was half awake as he groggily headed to the kitchen to make himself some tea. He froze in the doorway, trying to figure out if he was hallucinating. He had thought Kakashi had slipped out in the middle of the night like usual, but no, the copy nin was shirtless in his kitchen wearing the pink, frilly apron Anko bought him as a joke.

The silver haired man seemed totally at ease as he moved around the small space. "I made tea." Kakashi said, finally acknowledging his presence. "Breakfast should be done soon."

Iruka could count on one hand the number of times the jounin had stayed until the morning and he'd certainly never made him breakfast. He knew he was staring at his occasional lover like an idiot, but he was at a loss. Was this the real Kakashi? Maybe someone was playing a joke on him? But no one knew about them. "Why?" He flushed with embarrassment as he voiced his question unintentionally.

Kakashi froze in front of the stove. The teacher tried to get out an apology when the jounin responded. "It's our unofficial anniversary." He said simply, before going back to cooking. 

Anniversary? Had it already been a year? That sounded about right, but he didn't think Kakashi would remember something like that. "A year since the night at the bar?" 

"A year since you drunkenly shoved me against a bathroom stall door and told me you were going to fuck me." He smiled as his words made Iruka turn dark red. "Don't be embarrassed, sensei. We both enjoyed that night."

Iruka shook his head and brushed past him to make himself a cup of tea. "I didn't think you would remember the exact day." He watched Kakashi served them up each a plate of food. 

The jounin just shrugged and handed him a plate. They ate in relative silence, leaving Iruka feeling like he'd said the wrong thing. To be honest, he never knew where he stood with the other man. He had been surprised that their one night stand had turned into a regular thing, but they had never really been on a date. He had assumed that the copy nin wanted something casual, but maybe he'd been wrong. 

"Would you like to get dinner sometime?" Iruka asked softly, watching his lover's face. 

Kakashi's face softened as he smirked a bit. "Thought you'd never ask, Ruka."


	6. I Hate You

Raidou had enough strength in him not to laugh, but Genma took one look at Kakashi and began to laugh hysterically. He glared at him with his one exposed eye, but this only encouraged the other man. He brushed past them and continued on towards the Hokage's office.

Tsunade looked furious when he entered, but burst into laughter the second she got a good look at him. "New fashion statement, brat? Don't answer that. It's better if I don't know." She was still trying to calm herself when Shizune came into the room. The look of shock on her face sent the Hokage into another fit of laughter. "Shizune, give him the damn mission scroll so I can get him out of here." She said between laughs, tears streaking down her face. "Though I'm sure the enemy nin won't have a problem finding you."

Kakashi could still hear her laughing as he shut the door behind him. He was going to kill a certain chunin when he got his hands on him. Genma still hadn't recovered from the first time he saw him and a second look sent him into hysterics once again. The copy nin flipped him off as he walked by. 

The jounin could see the stares as he walked by. He was in a horribly foul mood when Guy happened upon him. "My rival, what fun and hip hair! As cool as ever." That was the final straw. He used the body flicker to teleport home so no one else could see him. 

He didn't leave for his mission for two days and he was going to spend it hiding out. To think that of all the attempts on his life that it was a chunin of Konoha that had bested him. He never should have given him a key or told him that he'd never catch him off guard. 

He was still pouting in bed, hiding from the world, when said chunin let himself into the apartment. It didn't take Iruka long to find the miserable jounin. He could hear the other man laughing at him, but refused to look at him. After several minutes, he finally broke. "Are you done?"

Iruka took a deep breath trying to stop the uncontrollable laughter, but looking at Kakashi set him off again. "It's so... pink!" He managed to get out between fits of laughter. 

"And whose fault is that? It took me three hours to get it off my skin, but I can't get it out of my hair." The copy nin chucked his pillow at Iruka, who didn't even bother to dodge it, the bastard. "I also noticed all of my clothes with a hood suddenly went missing."

The teacher wiped tears from his eyes as he moved to join Kakashi in the bed. He tried to kiss him, but the jounin pushed him away. "Aww, come on. I didn't think it would stain so much." He fought back laughter as he looked at his lover's hair that was currently streaked neon pink. 

"Genma saw me...and I had to see the freaking Hokage like this. I hate you." He moved higher up the bed, away from him. 

"That's not fair, Kashi. You love me." Iruka crawled up the bed after him. "Let me make it up to you." He pressed himself against the jounin's body, settling between his legs. 

Kakashi looked down at him. "Fine, but we're doing that scene in Icha Icha you said no to."

"I guess that's fair." He pushed up Kakashi's shirt, kissing the exposed flesh. "I believe it started sort of like this." He began to unbutton his lover's pants when he felt the other man tense up under him. He was about to ask him what was wrong when he caught sight of pink hair peaking out of the top of his boxers. He dissolved into laughter once again. 

Kakashi shoved him off of him. "I hate you so much." He buttoned his pants and headed to the living room. 

"That's definitely fair." Iruka called after him, tears rolling down his cheeks. Kakashi would never question his skills as a prankster again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No shower is safe when Iruka is around.


	7. Can't Say No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So obviously I do not own this song, so all credit where credit's due (love you Lin-Manuel Miranda! And all of the Hamilton cast). If you haven't listened to the Hamilton soundtrack, I highly recommend it. This is one of my favorite songs (even though it's kinda sad and messed up) and I don't know why I always envision KakaIru when I listen to it. I decided to finally sit down and work on this. I hope you enjoy this weird little song fic.
> 
> "Say No to This"- The Hamilton Soundtrack

{Gai}  
There’s nothing like summer in the city  
Someone under stress meets someone looking pretty  
There’s trouble in the air, you can smell it  
And Kakashi's by himself. I’ll let him tell it

{Kakashi}  
I hadn’t slept in a week  
I was weak, I was awake  
You've never seen a bastard orphan  
More in need of a break  
Longing for Hana  
Missing my wife  
That’s when Mister Iruka Umino walked into my life, he said:

{Iruka}  
I know you are a man of honor  
I’m so sorry to bother you at home  
But I don’t know where to go, and I came here all alone

{Kakashi}  
He said

{Iruka}  
My husband’s doin’ me wrong  
Beatin’ me, cheatin’ me, mistreatin’ me  
Suddenly he’s up and gone  
I don’t have the means to go on

{Kakashi}  
So I offered him a loan, I offered to walk him home, he said

{Iruka}  
You’re too kind, sir

{Kakashi}  
I gave him thirty bucks that I had socked away  
He lived a block away, he said

{Iruka}  
This one’s mine, sir

{Kakashi}  
Then I said 'Well, I should head back home'  
He turned red, he led me to his bed  
Let his legs spread and said

{Iruka}  
Stay

{Kakashi}  
Hey

{Iruka}  
Hey

{Kakashi}  
That’s when I began to pray  
Kami, show me how to  
Say no to this  
I don’t know how to  
Say no to this  
But my goodness, he looks so helpless  
And his body’s saying 'hell, yes'

{Iruka}  
Whoa

{Kakashi}  
No show me how to

{Kakashi/ensemble}  
Say no to this

{Kakashi}  
I don’t know how to

{Kakashi/ensemble}  
Say no to this

{Kakashi}  
In my mind, I’m tryin’ to go

{ensemble}  
Go, go, go

{Kakashi}  
Then his mouth is on mine, and I don’t say

{Ensemble}  
No! No!  
Say no to this!  
No! No!  
Say no to this!  
No! No!  
Say no to this!  
No! No!  
Say no to this!

{Kakashi}  
I wish I could say that was the last time  
I said that last time. It became a pastime  
A month into this endeavor I received a letter  
From a Mr. Mizuki Touji, even better, it said

{Mizuki}  
Dear sir I hope this letter finds you in good health  
And in a prosperous enough position to put wealth  
In the pockets of people like me: down on their luck  
You see, that was my husband who you decided to

{Kakashi}  
Fuuuu—

{Mizuki}  
Uh-oh! You made the wrong sucker a cuckold  
So time to pay the piper for the pants you unbuckled  
And hey, you can keep seein’ my whore husband  
If the price is right: if not I’m telling your wife

{Kakashi}  
I hid the letter and I raced to his place  
Screamed 'How could you?!' in his face  
He said

{Iruka}  
No sir

{Kakashi}  
Half dressed, apologetic. A mess, he looked  
Pathetic, he cried

{Iruka}  
Please don’t go sir

{Kakashi}  
So was your whole story a setup?

{Iruka}  
I don’t know about any letter!

{Kakashi}  
Stop crying  
Goddamnit, get up!

{Iruka}  
I didn’t know any better

{Kakashi}  
I am ruined

{Iruka}                                                           {Kakashi}  
Please don’t leave me with him helpless        I am helpless—how could I do this?  
Just give him what he wants and                   I don’t want you  
you can have me  
Whatever you want                                        I don’t want you

{Iruka}                                                           {Kakashi}                                              {ensemble}  
If you pay                                                      I don’t  
You can stay  
                                                                    Lord, show me how to  
                                                                    Say no to this                                        Say no to this  
Tonight                                                        I don’t know how to  
                                                                    Say no to this                                        Say no to this  
                                                                    Cause the situation’s helpless  
Helpless  
                                                                    And his body’s screaming ‘Hell, yes’  
Whoa  
How can you                                                No, show me how to                              Say no to this  
Say no to this?                                                                                                           Say no to this  
                                                                    How can I say no to this?  
                                                                    There is nowhere I can go                      Go, go, go  
                                                                    When his body’s on mine I do not say    No!

                                                                    Yes  
                                                                                                                                 Say no to this  
                                                                                                                                 No  
Yes                                                               Yes  
                                                                                                                                 Say no to this  
                                                                                                                                 No  
Yeah, yeah, yeah                                           Yes  
                                                                                                                                 Say no to this  
                                                                                                                                 No  
Yes                                                               Yes  
                                                                                                                                 Say no to this

                                                                    Say no to this…  
Don’t say no to this                                      I don’t say no to this  
                                                                    There is nowhere I can go                     Go, go, go

 

{Mizuki}  
So?

{Kakashi}  
Nobody needs to know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [Lex](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexianite) or [Art](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/adirtymartinisgalaxyart)  
> Join our awesome Facebook group [Armada](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951/)  
> Also, I started posting an original story. Please check it out! [Exiting Eden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633511/chapters/44186227)


End file.
